


抱柱

by Luvscrime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvscrime/pseuds/Luvscrime
Summary: 写得很混乱。1. 杀死比尔一部里刘玉玲和乌玛瑟曼最后在雪里决战。乌玛瑟曼穿黄色的李小龙制服，刘玉玲穿白色和服和木屐，最后乌玛瑟曼以削去刘玉玲的头骨获胜。2. 乌玛瑟曼被埋进土里之后自己挖了出来，不记得去酒馆是不是喝酒了。3. 印尼捞面真的非常好吃。我已经顿顿吃吃了一个星期了。





	抱柱

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很混乱。  
1\. 杀死比尔一部里刘玉玲和乌玛瑟曼最后在雪里决战。乌玛瑟曼穿黄色的李小龙制服，刘玉玲穿白色和服和木屐，最后乌玛瑟曼以削去刘玉玲的头骨获胜。  
2\. 乌玛瑟曼被埋进土里之后自己挖了出来，不记得去酒馆是不是喝酒了。  
3\. 印尼捞面真的非常好吃。我已经顿顿吃吃了一个星期了。

# 抱柱  
01  
“珉奎啊，你想什么呢。学校根本没有电竞社啊。”权顺荣奇怪地瞟了金珉奎一眼，顺手把书塞进包里。他今天穿了学校发的水手服，大面积的深蓝色和白色横亘在他身上，兔耳朵的结端正地挂在颈间。金珉奎还记得早上哥哥的撒娇，他伸出去帮哥哥系好蝴蝶结的手，和哥哥落在他指头上的柔软亲吻。

“那，有全圆佑这个人吗？”

“当然有了，”权顺荣把书包甩给金珉奎，啼笑皆非地看着他，“他周末还去你家玩了不是？我们一起看了电影。”

“不过你那个时候在干什么，怎么没跟我们一起看啊？”

金珉奎喉头发涩，像被人抠住了似的，“我…我在楼下煮汤，哥不记得了吗？”

“可能吧，”权顺荣歪歪头，“不过你煮汤怎么都不给我喝。”

金珉奎脑子里的记忆开始错乱起来，周六，周日，全圆佑的到访，全圆佑和哥一起看了电影，全圆佑喝了他炖的汤，好像一切混乱的源头都是全圆佑。这个周末他的参与度究竟有多少？可能只是性爱录像里的友情出场，他忽然什么都想不起来了，只记得电影，鱼汤，和摆在客厅桌上干枯掉的鲜花。

“那哥还记得你和全圆佑看了什么电影吗？”

权顺荣本来在他前面走着，闻言回头，笑容神秘肆意，“当然了。”

“我们看了《杀死比尔》。”

02  
金珉奎在那张大床上坐下，抱着膝盖盯着黑白色的电视机屏幕看。他痴痴地张大嘴巴，看乌玛瑟曼挥动武士刀在人类飞溅四散的血液与肢体中回旋。

“…全圆佑，明明没有电竞社为什么要让顺荣哥去那里找你？”

“顺荣说的吗？”金珉奎甚至能想到他脸上神秘莫测的笑容，与权顺荣说到这部电影脸上挂着的笑如出一辙，“那就没有吧。”

“…”金珉奎觉得自己好像一个傻子。

他终于发现。这个周末他意识里自己唯一的存在，性爱录像带里趴在哥哥身上起伏的身影也被哥哥亲手抹去。原来那一卷小小的录像带都是不存在的。

思绪回到电影上，乌玛瑟曼刚刚巧砍下刘玉玲的头盖骨，金珉奎心里忽然有了一种畅快淋漓的错觉，他好像就是这个穿着黄色衣服的女人，满心里都是要找到比尔的渴望，然后他发现，不仅是比尔，连刘玉玲在自己心里都有了模样。

你说。白色和服与木屐难道不适合全圆佑吗？

03  
权顺荣打开家门的时候刻意忽略了蹲在门口抽烟的全圆佑，开了门直接进去，门关得震天响。全圆佑也不恼，挠挠头站起来，裤脚空空荡荡只伸出一截细瘦的脚腕，把烟摁在权顺荣家门上灭了，然后开始一脚一脚狠狠踹门。权顺荣在全圆佑只差一脚把门锁踹掉的时候来开了门，手里还抓着一把蔫掉的菠菜。他翻了个白眼，侧身让全圆佑进屋，全圆佑咧嘴笑笑，也不客气，直接走进门。权顺荣家里地方不是很大，客厅里到处甩着色彩明艳的衣服，还有几套制服，情趣的那种，水手裙女仆装和昂贵的蕾丝内衣大咧咧地扔在沙发上。空气里一股印尼捞面的气味，是超市里最便宜的面条。全圆佑在沙发上刨出一个衣服坑，把自己扔了进去。他看着墙，墙上全部是权顺荣和金珉奎在一起拍的照片，牵手的，拥抱的，亲吻的。

他们好像不是自己想的那种关系。

权顺荣端着一碗面条从厨房里钻出来，递给全圆佑。全圆佑接了，平视墙壁把面条塞进嘴里。权顺荣在他身边躺下，和他一起看着墙壁，用平淡的语气陈述：“珉奎他很喜欢拍照。”

全圆佑点了点头。权顺荣伏下身子去寻找些什么，终于从茶几下面掏出来一本厚厚的影集递给他。封面是很好的柔软皮革，酒红色的，却堆满了碗压过的痕迹，还有数不清的划痕。全圆佑拿过去看着身旁的男孩，问。

“你希望我打开吗？”

“你不是已经做出选择了吗。”权顺荣伸手端起全圆佑放下的面条碗，开始吃起来。“没必要问我了。”

然后全圆佑毫不犹豫地翻开。第一页只有一张照片，一张拍立得，满脸白浊的权顺荣，全圆佑笃定那是精液。旁边用字写着：第一次就用小脸接住我的爱的顺荣哥。照片上权顺荣双眼紧闭，躺在床上，毫无意识的样子。

全圆佑往后翻，后面的每页都贴满了冲洗出来的照片或是拍立得，全部都是权顺荣，淫乱的放荡的恬不知耻的权顺荣，穿着各种各样的衣服，校服短裙女仆装蕾丝内衣。还有对被插入的私处的放大描写，腿被一只大手打开，露出吞着性器的深红色穴口，被撑的那么大，褶皱几乎都要被磨平，看着好痛，下一张照片又在清晰地说：我好爽。白浊的精液也可以洒在权顺荣身体的任何一个部位，可以内射或者洒在大腿上，喷在脸上或者是射进嘴里。权顺荣的身体就是性欲的温床，一个柔软的母体，总是包容着接受白色的粘稠体液。

这本影集很厚，贴满照片，全圆佑一直看到最后一页，花了很长的时间。权顺荣已经吃完面条，洗好了碗，抱着膝盖在他身边睡着了。他的睡姿蜷缩成一团，很不安全的表现，全圆佑分明就在哪里看见过，后来想起来了，原来是爱丽儿。他的腿好白，还穿着学校发的制服短裤，膝盖却红扑扑，十月的风就这么不留情啊。

全圆佑凑上去偷偷亲他。两人嘴里都是一股印尼捞面的味道。全圆佑亲着亲着忽然笑起来，爬起来关了客厅的灯，抱着权顺荣闭上了眼睛。

04  
再醒过来的时候是夜里一点钟。权顺荣抱着一包薯片坐在他身边看电视。全圆佑迷茫地睁开眼扫视了四周，l只有电视机是亮的。有泥土在电视机里飞过，一个女人用拳头疯狂砸着头顶的木板。他凑过去，权顺荣递给他自己的薯片，他没接。

他认出这部片子了。《杀死比尔》二部。

他们两人就在黑暗里坐了一会，看着女人从土里爬出来在酒馆里要酒喝。全圆佑终于忍不住开口。

“你不想说点什么吗？”

“你想让我说什么？”权顺荣反问，“你想听什么我都可以说给你听。”

“我今天上课好累，作业差点没有交上，体育课我逃了，因为我肚子很痛不想跑一千米…”

“你知道我想听的不是这个。”全圆佑说，把影集还给权顺荣。

“啊，这个，”权顺荣低着头接了，手指摩挲着磨花的厚实封皮，“金珉奎很大，很会做爱，干的我很爽，他也很会拍照片。”

他的语调平平，没有一次起伏。全圆佑耐心地等，等其他的话。

“可是我好痛，”半晌，权顺荣忽然开口，竟然已经是带上了一丝哭腔，“第一次，我没意识了，可是我还是好痛，我的身体和神经都记得，我不想的…”

全圆佑伸手搂住了权顺荣，权顺荣趴在他胸口静静地流泪，又说，“我不想的，可是我爱上他了，他对我好温柔，他送我漂亮的裙子，会在早上吻醒我，给我倒热牛奶喝。会在节日的时候带我去游乐园，在纪念日带我去很昂贵的餐厅吃饭。我还记得去年生日的时候，我们去了市里最贵的餐厅，那里的菜很好吃，酒也很好喝，他送给我这本影集做生日礼物。”

“我才知道他有拍照片。”

权顺荣絮絮叨叨地小声说，时不时停一下，好像是在缓冲着鼓起勇气，“然后，我就想起了第一次的那个夜晚，好痛啊。那天晚上做爱的时候我一直哭，珉奎后来都有不高兴，穿上裤子坐在床边抱着我哭。他在哄我，我知道的，可是我们一开始就不应该搞到一起。”

“我不应该愿意的，我不愿意。”

05  
全圆佑早上又醒的很早。权顺荣窝在他怀里睡了一晚，现在还睡的正香。他手臂被压的已经麻了，小心翼翼爬起来去厨房倒水喝。

他昨晚的梦好混乱，两棵树，藤蔓缠绕的树，离得好近，枝桠都缠在了一起，奇怪的是中间绕着一条鱼，不知道活着还是死了。他甩甩头，好像是要把什么都甩出去似的。可是甩不掉的，他一刻不停地想着凌晨自己脱口而出的问句。

“那么，权顺荣，你爱我吗？还是你想借我摆脱他？”

他等回答好像等了很久，等到他快要睡着。迷迷糊糊中他终于听到权顺荣说话，然后他又打起精神听。原来权顺荣在讲故事。

“有天晚上珉奎偷偷带我出去看星星，我们路过了一个坡，坡上是一个体育场，我们站在坡下面，看着一条白色的管道从土里延伸到高处，乍一看好像通往宇宙的望远镜，你把自己缩小了好像就可以进去，然后飞起来。我说给珉奎听，珉奎笑我说那就是条水管。可是你看到的和你脑袋里认知的有时候就是很不一样。”

“我以为我真的有在爱你，你知道吗，我为什么潜意识里拒绝珉奎的原因？我很早就有开始注意你，几年前，还在初中，你跑接力，好像被风推着一样向终点的我跑来，我有给你递一杯水，你接了，你笑着对我说谢谢。然后我就好想再看到你笑一次。”

“我看到的是我爱你，可是我的脑子跟我说我不爱你，我爱的是珉奎。有的时候我自己都会混乱。”

“哪里都可以是电竞社，只要我们两个在一起，哪里都可以是。可是珉奎就不会知道这个东西到底是存在还是不存在。”

06  
全圆佑努力抚平自己身上校服的褶皱，看着沙发上躺着的权顺荣，想了想又折回厨房，打开冰箱找到牛奶，到了一杯放进微波炉里旋转加热。他把杯子放在茶几上，轻轻吻了他一下，便离开了。

走下楼的时候，他看到了一个男孩子，手里拿着一杯鲜牛奶。金珉奎。他靠在单车上，冲着他笑，毫不意外的样子。

“全圆佑，早上好。”他的笑容逐渐扩大，“你要喝牛奶吗？我正好有买多一杯。”

好像什么都被预料到了。


End file.
